


so, no head?

by Kaiwa_writer



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 line, ADHD, Anxiety Attacks, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gayness, Jeon Jungkook Has ADD/ADHD, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Idol AU, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Texting, chat fic, so much gayness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiwa_writer/pseuds/Kaiwa_writer
Summary: 97 line chat fic. lots of crack and just plain funny shit. there will be some light angst and some anxiety attacks and other things that could be triggering but i will always have trigger warnings. (lowercase intended)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> nick names   
> Jungkook-walmartbieber  
> Jaehyun-slipnslide  
> Mingyu-mingoo  
> Minghao-nunchucks  
> Seomkin/DK-sunshine  
> Yugyeom-EASY  
> BamBam-lightningmcqueer

**Jungkook created a new chat!**

**Jungkook named the chat It's Brittney Bitch!**

**Jungkook added Mingyu and 5 others!**

**Jungkook set Mingyu's name to mingoo!**

**Jungkook set Minghao's name to nunchucks!**

**Jungkook set Seokmin's name to sunshine!**

**Jungkook set Jaehyun's name to slipnslide!**

**Jungkook set Yugyeom's name to EASY!**

**Jungkook set BamBam's name to lightningmcqueer!**

**Jungkook set Junkook's name to walmartbeiber!**

**mingoo:** jeon jungkook i will kill you.

**walmartbieber** : fight me mingoo

**nunchucks** : don't we already have a gc?

**walmartbieber:** yeah but eunwoo is innocent and i want to protect his innocence 

**slipnslide:** yeah he has a point

**walmartbieber:** thanks babe <3

**slipnslide:** np bb<3

**mingoo:** GAG 

**lightningmcqueer** : shut the actual fuck up mingyu, like you and hao don't suck face everytime we hang out as a group

**nunchucks** : you got us there bam

**EASY:** lmaoooo

**sunshine:** what did i miss? 

**walmartbieber** : BABY

**slipnslide:** HI BB

**lightningmcqueer:** W H I P P E D

**slipnslide:** do i need to remind everyone of what happened at my birthday party? 

**lightningmcqueer:** ......i retract my statement 

**slipnslide:** yeah that's what i thought

**walmartbieber:** i love it when you get all intimidating 

**slipnslide:** no jungkook. 

**walmartbieber:** jaeeeeee cmon 

**nunchucks:** ????

**mingoo:** @sunshine what's up with ur bfs? 

**sunshine:** they're playing this stupid game to see how long each other can go without having sex.

**EASY** : poor seokmin

**sunshine:** its.been.3.weeks.

**EASY:** omg, @slipnslide @walmartbieber yall are evil for not dicking ur bf down

**walmartbieber:** @sunshine baby i love you sm, but i cannot let jae win this one

**walmartbieber** : i will totally make it up to you after its over

**mingoo:** whats the penalty?

**slipnslide:** loser has to do ANYTHING the winner says for a week 

**slipnslide:** and not pussy shit either like chores, like kinky ass shit 

**EASY:** yall are fucking nasty istg 

**EASY** :@sunshine bb if you werent taken i would gladly dick you down

**sunshine:** thanks boo ;) 

**walmartbieber:** kim yugyeom dont even think about fucking my boyfriend

**EASY:** i wouldnt have to if you and jae would just stop being fucking stupid and do it 

**nunchucks:** LMAOOO 

**mingoo:** GO OFF YUGYEOM

**lightningmcqueer:** THATS MY BOYFRIEND

**sunshine:** @slipnslide @walmartbieber i will literally go to yug and bams rn if yall dont come absolutely rail me ight this second.

**nunchucks:** oooooh shit 

**EASY:** yall better fucking run

**slipnslide:** kook? 

**walmartbieber** : omw 

**EASY:** ur welcome babe

**sunshine** : i fucking love you kim yugyeom


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ANXIETY ATTACK .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nick names  
> Jungkook-walmartbieber  
> Jaehyun-slipnslide  
> Mingyu-mingoo  
> Minghao-nunchucks  
> Seomkin/DK-sunshine  
> Yugyeom-EASY  
> BamBam-lightningmcqueer

**It's Brittney Bitch**

**mingoo:** guys

**mingoo:** help 

**mingoo:** i fucked up 

**EASY:** whats wrong??

**lightningmcqueer:** are you hurt? do you need us to come over? 

**nunchucks** : baby what happened? 

**mingoo:** i fell, and i dont know what i did but all i know is my back really hurts

**slipnslide:** omg im omw rn 

**mingoo:** aren't you busy? 

**slipnslide:** i can reschedule lunch with my taeyong and yuta. you are more impotant rn. 

**mingoo:** okay...thank you jae 

**slipnslide:** absolutely, ill be there in 10. 

**nunchucks:** babe do you need me to leave work?

**mingoo:** no no no. ill be fine, jaes coming 

**mingoo:** dont worry babe 

**nunchucks** : im gonna worry dumbass 

**nunchucks:** im ur bf

**nunchucks** : ugh i gtg my break is over. i love you sm gyu please update me

**mingoo:** i love you too hao, i will 

**walmartbieber** : omg omg gyu are you okay 

**mingo:** yes and no 

**mingoo:** but jae is coming to take me to the hospital 

**walmartbieber** : aight seok and I will meet you there. 

**EASY:** bam and I are coming too, just lmk what hospital 

**mingoo:** guys...you don't all have to come 

**lightningmcqueer:** shut the actual fuck up gyu

**lightningmcqueer:** we love you sm, and when shit like this happens we're gonna be there for you 

**lightningmcqueer:** got it? 

**mingoo:** okay, i love you guys too 

**EASY** : ily2 <3

**walmartbieber** : seoks driving but we both love you gyu 

**slipnslide:** im here, is the spare key in the same place? 

**mingoo:** yeah, im in the bathroom btw

**walmartbieber:** did you fall out of the shower? 

**mingoo:** yeah...i had an anxiety attack in the shower and when i tried to get out i fell 

**lightningmcqueer** : gyu...

**EASY:** baby, _why_ didn't you tell us your anxiety was getting bad again?

**mingoo:** i didnt wanna worry you

**slipnslide** : okay guys we can talk about this later i have to get him dressed and to the hospital. 

**slipnslide:** ill send you the location when we get there. 

**walmartbieber:** okay, drive safe. i love you both 

**slipnslide:** we love you too 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor baby gyu :,(


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nick names  
> Jungkook-walmartbieber  
> Jaehyun-slipnslide  
> Mingyu-mingoo  
> Minghao-nunchucks  
> Seomkin/DK-sunshine  
> Yugyeom-EASY  
> BamBam-lightningmcqueer

**Its Britney Bitch**

**slipnslide** : [location] 

**slipnslide** : the nurse said he can have visitors now 

**nunchucks** : i get off work in 20 

**walmartbieber** : seok and i are on our way

**EASY** : bam and i will be there in like 10

**mingoo** : i love you guys sm 

**mingoo** : ik i dont say it a lot but i really do 

**mingoo** : its hard for me to talk about feelings but you guys are my absolute best friends and idk what id do without yall

**EASY** : im gonna cry gyu 

**walmartbieber** : yeah me too omg 

**EASY** : but we love you too, way more than you may ever know gyu. 

**walmartbieber** : seriously my heart dropped into my stomach when you texted us 

**walmartbieber** : i cant lose you 

**walmartbieber** : none of us can 

**mingoo** : now im gonna cry 

**slipnslide** : and now hes crying 

**slipnslide** : the nurse thinks hes in pain again 

**slipnslide** : nice going kook

**walmartbieber** : shut. 

**walmartbieber** : im allowed to tell my bff that i love him jae 

**EASY** : anyway, bam and i are here. whats the room # 

**slipnslide** : 105 

**walmartbieber** : seok and i just got here 2

**walmartbieber** : on our way up now 

**nunchucks** : i just left work, ill be there in 10 

**mingoo** : if you get a speeding ticket ill deny you kisses for 2 weeks 

**nunchucks** : ......ill be there in 25 

**lightningmcqueer** : LMAOOO

**EASY** : he got you there hao

**nunchucks** : yeah yeah, keep my precious baby comfortable until i get there 

**nunchucks** : or ill k word you 

**sunshine** : kill? 

**lightningmcqueer** : kiss? 

**slipnslide** : HAHAHAHAHAHA

**EASY** : bam...

**nunchucks** : i need new friends. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter ik, i need ideas. can yall comment some chapter ideas 🥺🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nick names  
> Jungkook-walmartbieber  
> Jaehyun-slipnslide  
> Mingyu-mingoo  
> Minghao-nunchucks  
> Seomkin/DK-sunshine  
> Yugyeom-EASY  
> BamBam-lightningmcqueer

**Its Brittney Bitch**

**slipnslide:** im gonna gouge my eyes out 

**mingoo** :????

**walmartbieber** : HAHAHAHAHA

**nunchucks** : wtf is going on?

**EASY** : JAE I AM SO SORRY 

**lightningmcqueer** : IM NOT THATS SHITS FUNNY AF

**mingoo** : again wtf? 

**sunshine** : jae walked in on bam and yug having very kinky sex 

**nunchucks** : LMAOOO THATS FUCKING HILARIOUS 

**mingoo** : omg ur poor eyes jae 

**slipnslide** : im scarred for life 

**EASY** : okay but its not our fault u just walked in 

**slipnslide** : U KNEW I WAS COMING OVER YOU FUCKING DUMBASS

**EASY** : I FORGOT 

**slipnslide** : THEN IT IS UR FAULT FUCKER

**lightningmcqueer** : im just mad cuz i didn't get to finish

**walmartbieber** : bam kindly shut tf up 

**sunshine** : do you guys wanna go bowling? 

**mingoo** : rn? 

**sunshine** : ye 

**nunchucks** : im down 

**walmartbieber** : same 

**mingoo** : me too

**lightningmcqueer** : im in 

**slipnslide** : ill go but im NOT gonna talk to yugyeom or bambam

**EASY** : fine then im not talking to you EITHER

**walmartbieber** : yall are so fucking stupid sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first fan fic ive posted on here so im still getting used to the formatting and such so please bear with me :)


End file.
